Truth Matters
by Wishlist93
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a big argument. An accident takes place and one of them ends up in a hospital. Lots of drama! MSR! Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Truth Matters**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully are not mine...! **_

_**Summary: Mulder and Scully have a big argument. An accident takes place and one of them ends up in a hospital. Lots of drama! MSR! Please R/R!**_

_**I don't know where I'm going with this. I just wanted to write something so I asked my little sister Mia and she kinda came up with this idea...she's nine years old by the way. lol ;) Enjoy!**_

**Truth Matters Chapter 1  
**

We had an argument. A big argument. I said things I didn't mean to say and she did the same... at least that's what I think.... and now everything was messed up. What the hell happened to us? What was she afraid of? What was I afraid of? Why did I say those things to her?

"I can't do this anymore, Scully." I said to her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"YOU? Are you kidding me? Oh yeah I forgot... it's all about you. You. You. You." She said, loudly.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You heard me. You're the most egoistic human being I know. You always want to be in the thick of things. And I think that's why you're searching for those little green men that don't exist. You want attention. That's were I come into play. I gave you attention. A lot more than you deserved...but enough is enough." She shouted, angrily.

"Can you hear yourself right now? I _want_ attention? Oh, I guess that's why I'm sitting in the basement, huh? You don't make sense at all. And there's no point in arguing with you 'cause you're so damn stubborn... you always think you're right... and by the way extraterrestrials are grey not green." I said to her. She let out an almost hysteric laugh.

"Oh yeah, I forgot... they're grey and they abducted your sister." She said and looked at me regretful within a second. "Mulder..." She whispered. I raised a hand to stop her from talking.

"It's fine, Scully. The people at the bureau are right about you, you know?" I told her, looking hurt.

"What?" She just asked and looked confused.

"Oh please, don't give me that look, _ice queen_." I said to her. A few seconds later her hand made contact with my cheek. I looked at her, shocked. She had tears in her eyes.

"Go to hell." She said with a disgusted face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Because I would...it'll depend on the reviews I get. And if I do continue then I'll try to update soon but I think the chapters are not going to be much longer than this one. So if you don't like to read short chapters...well then don't read ;D I'm not forcing anyone...not yet. Hehe. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews :D I decided to continue...hope you'll like it! :)**

-----------------------------------------------------

**Truth Matters Chapter 2**

**  
**_"Go to hell." She said with a disgusted face._

I just looked at her for a moment, wide-eyed and not able to say anything at all. What did I do? I opened my mouth, wanting to say something but nothing came out. I stood like this for quite a while. "I...Scully, I'm-" I stuttered, shaking my head. Scully shot me a warning look.

"Don't!" She said, sharply. "Don't even try to apologize. I'm done! I'm finished with this! Good bye, Mulder!" She said, looking deeply into my blank eyes. She turned around ready to storm off but I caught her wrist and pulled her against me.

"Wait!" I said. She shook her head.

"Let me go." I heard her say, quietly. She tried to struggle free but I held onto her, firmly. I pushed her against the wall, softly.

"We're not finished yet." I told her, looking at her.

"Oh yes, we are. I'm finished with you, Mulder. Now let me go!"

"No. I don't want to let you go. Please, Scully..." I said, softly.

"But _I want_ to go, Mulder."

"No, you don't." I just said.

"Yes, I do." She told me. Suddenly I felt the fear of losing her get stronger. It broke my heart. I pushed against harder, not wanting to let her go... not even for a second.

"Get off of me, Mulder!" I heard her say in an almost pleading voice. By now my eyes were filled with tears.

"No..." I whispered, shakily.

"You're hurting me, Mulder." She said in a breaking voice. _Hurting her? I was hurting Scully?_ I let go of her in an instant. _I didn't want to hurt Scully! Never!_

"I'm so sorry, Scully. I never meant-" I began but she cut me off.

"I know, Mulder. I gotta go..." She said, quietly. She went out of my apartment and closed the door behind her. I watched her go out of my life forever. With silent tears running down my cheeks I slowly walked towards the window and pulled the curtains aside. I saw how Scully got into the car and closed the door loudly. I sighed when she took off. I was just about to turn around and go to bed as suddenly a car made a loud squeaky noise. It looked like a ghost driver. I felt my blood run cold as the car crashed into Scully's car. The sound of the crash made me scream Scully's name over and over again.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. People were standing on the street, looking shocked. In the distance I could hear sirens of ambulances and police.

"The man is dead." I heard someone say. I ran towards Scully's car and swallowed hard as I saw her.

"Oh god, Scully. No... please." I whispered. She had blood all over her and her eyes were closed. I opened the door of the car and felt for a pulse. She was alive. "She's alive! I need help!"

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me what you think....please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth Matters Chapter 3**

**_Scully's POV_**

_Ice queen. I can't belive he said that! What a jerk! _I walked down the stairs quickly and deep in thought. _I can't belive I slapped him. Mulder. I slapped Mulder... but he deserved it! Oh yes, he deserved it! Well... now it's over. It's not what I really wanted or hoped for but maybe it's the best. The best for both of us. The best for me. I can start over... be a doctor. Do I really want that? Do I want to just leave Mulder...?_

I stopped walking for a moment and looked up the stairs._ Should I climb these stairs and go back to him? Talk to him? Make the pain in my heart go away and just be with him? Can I just do that after everything that happened? The truth is I can't._

I continued to walk down the stairs and left the building. I rushed to my car and closed the door loudly. I took a deep breath, started the engine and took off. Five seconds later I heard a loud noise and after that I saw a car coming up to me. I stopped breathing for a second and tried to get out of the way. I screamed as the car crashed into me. I didn't feel any pain... everything went black.

**_Mulder's POV_**

A young man came up to me and looked at Scully. He frowned.

"Should we get her out of the car?" He asked me.

"No...no, I don't think we can do anything. It'll just make it worse..." I told him shakily. He nodded.

"Do you know this woman?" He asked gently.

"Yeah... yeah, I know her. She's my... she's my friend." I said and laid a hand on her cheek.

"Help will be here soon." He said and nodded at me.

"Yeah... thank you." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of Scully.

"You're going to be okay, Scully... you _have to_." I whispered, stroking her hair.

A few minutes later the ambulance came and took care of her. The police wanted to ask me some questions so I had to stay at the crash scene and couldn't drive to the hospital right away. Finally after what seemed like hours they let me take off. I was annoyed and I was scared... scared to death. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Skinner's number.

"Walter Skinner." He said.

"Sir, it's me." I just said.

"Agent Mulder?"

"Yeah... listen, Agent Scully had an accident. She must be at the hospital by now. I'm on my way..." I told him, shakily.

"Oh god. What kind of accident?" He asked, swallowing.

"A car accident. A ghost driver crashed right into her with full speed." I said.

"How is she? Is she seriously injured?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I think so... I hope not." I answered.

"Listen, Agent Mulder. Scully is a fighter! She'll be okay." I heard him say. I nodded.

"Yeah... I'll call you if I get more information." I said and hang up the phone.

I drove into the parking lot and got out of the car. I rushed into the hospital.

"I'm looking for a patient, Dana Scully. Where is she?" I asked the woman at the front desk. For a moment she looked through the papers in front of her, then she turned her head to look at me.

"Dana Scully?" She asked.

"Yes." I said and sighed.

"She's on the way to surgery." She told me.

"On the way? Can I see her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that is possible, sir." She said and shook her head slightly.

"But I need to see her... where... is that the way to surgery?" I asked, pointing at a door. I didn't wait for an answer. I opened the door and let the door shut behind me. The woman at the front desk shouted: "Sir, you can't go in there!" but I didn't hear her or didn't want to hear her so I ignored it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Do you want me to continue? Please review! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I'm sooo sorry about the long wait. I'll upload the next chapter at the weekend. I promise! ;)** **Thank you all so much for your reviews...they made me really happy so please keep them coming :D Oh, sorry...no explaination in this chapter on why they had that fight but there will be a flashback in the next chapter that's going to explain a few things. Enjoy!  
**

**Truth Matters Chapter 4**

I ran down a corridor and around a corner. Scully. Doctors were just about to go through a door with her when I saw her.

"No, Stop! Wait... I just need to see her." I told them.

"You're not allowed to be here! Who are you? Her husband?"

"Umm... no but I'm a friend." I said.

"Sorry, we have to get her in there right now." A doctor told me.

"We're really close. Please... just a minute." I asked. The doctor sighed.

"You've got ten seconds." He said, shaking his head.

"Thanks." I muttered and ran towards them. I took Scully's hand in mine and squeezed it. "You're going to be all right." I whispered to her. Suddenly her eyelids moved and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mulder." I heard her whisper. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. I'm here." I said and caressed her cheek.

"I'm... I-I'm sorry." She managed to say before her eyes closed again.

"Sir, please step aside. We need to get her in there right now!" A doctor said, loudly. I stepped aside quickly and watched as they took her into surgery. I closed my eyes for a moment, not believing what was happening.

**20 minutes later**

"Hey, I've got a question." I said to the woman at the front desk.

"Sir, can't you see that I'm on the phone? You have to wait." She told me, rudely.

"I can't wait. Damn it! A friend of mine is in surgery. Her life might be in danger. I want some information!" I said, loudly.

"Security!" The woman suddenly shouted. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Security! Get the man out of here now!"

I was standing on the parking lot outside the hospital. I was just thrown out by the security. I walked to my car and got into it. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Skinner's number.

"Walter Skinner."

"Sir, it's Agent Mulder. I umm... I've got a problem." I told him.

"What kind of problem?" He asked, sighing. "And how is Agent Scully?"

"I don't know. She's in surgery but I don't have any more information 'cause I got thrown out of the hospital." I explained.

"What? Unbelievable... All right, I'll take care of it." He said.

"Thank you, sir." I said and hang up the phone. Not even five minutes later my cellphone rang.

"Mulder." I said into the phone.

"Mulder, it's Skinner. I took care of it. You can go back in there now but try to stay calm this time." He told me. I smiled slightly, feeling relieved.

"Of course. Thank you, sir." I said and hang up.

I got out of the car and walked into the hospital quickly. The woman at the front desk looked at me with dark eyes.

"Doctor Smith will be here in a few minutes. He'll give you some information about Dana Scully." She told me and faked a smile.

"Thank you." I said and sat down on one of the benches. I looked at the woman a few times. She looked annoyed and I knew I was the cause of it. I sighed and ran my hands over my face.

"Fox Mulder?" I heard someone say. I lifted my head and turned towards the voice.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm Doctor Smith." He said, politely. I stood up quickly and shook his hand.

"How is she, Doctor?" I asked him, afraid of the answer.

"She has lost a lot of blood. Her left leg is broken and so are two ribs. She has a concussion and bruises all over her body. But what's worrying me most is her lung, it collapsed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What do you think? Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Like I promised...here's the next chapter. Enjoy!** **:)**

-

**Truth Matters Chapter 5**

_"She has lost a lot of blood. Her left leg is broken and so are two ribs. She has a concussion and bruises all over her body. But what's worrying me most is her lung; it collapsed." _

"Is she going to live?" I asked a bit shakily.

"If there are no serious complications I'm sure she'll make a good recovery." He told me. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"She's a fighter." I said. The doctor nodded.

"What's happening with her right now?" I asked.

"Are you a doctor, Mr. Mulder?" He asked me.

"No." I just said and shook my head.

"I think I'll spare you the details then. In about five hours she'll be out of surgery." He told me. I nodded.

"Thank you, doctor." I said. He gave me a small smile and walked away. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. I sat back down on the bench and leaned back against the backrest.

**Flashback**

"Scully, I need you to autopsy both victims tonight because our flight to Atlanta leaves at 8AM tomorrow." I told her.

"Two autopsies tonight, Mulder?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, I already talked to Dr. Hamp about it. You'll have to be there at 7 PM..." I said with my hands on my hips. She looked at her watch.

"But it's 6:30 PM now, Mulder." She said.

"Well... you have to hurry then." I just said, shrugging.

"What? Mulder, you can't just make appointments without asking me. There's no way I can do two autopsies tonight and then fly to Atlanta tomorrow morning." She said, loudly.

"I already got the tickets, Scully, and the hotel reservation is done as well." I explained.

"I don't care. Why do we always have to do it your way? I'm your partner... you can't just plan everything on your own. It's friday, Mulder... maybe I planned something for the weekend... I mean-"

"Did you plan anything?" I caught her off before she could finish.

"No but-"

"See?" I say, breaking her off once again.

"That's not the point, Mulder!" She called.

"Well what is the point then?" I asked her.

"The point is that I'm your partner, Mulder. I'm your partner and not your slave..." She told me, walking up to me.

"Scully, don't you think you're overacting?" I asked her but she shot me a warning look.

"This isn't the first time you're doing this, Mulder. You do it over and over again but now I-"

"Come on, Scully... you really are overacting." I told her but she shook her head in disbelief.

"You're unbelievable, Mulder. I told you before... this is not the first time you're doing this but _it is the last time_. I'm done with all this!" She said to me.

"Oh really? Ha! Maybe that's for the best anyway... this is ridiculous..."

"What?" She asked, pissed off.

_"I can't do this anymore, Scully." I said to her. She looked at me like I was crazy._

_"YOU? Are you kidding me? Oh yeah I forgot... it's all about you. You. You. You." She said, loudly._

**End of flashback**

The ringing of my cellphone got me out of my thoughts. I sighed and pulled it out.

"Mulder." I said.

"Agent Mulder, it's Skinner. How is Agent Scully?"

"She's in surgery now, sir. She'll be out in about 4 hours..." I told him.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked me.

"She has a collapsed lung, a broken leg and two broken ribs. Many bruises and a concussion."

"Oh god..." I heard him say.

"Yeah... but she's going to live. _She has to_." I said and closed my eyes for a moment.

"She's a fighter, Mulder." He said to me. I smiled a little.

"That's what I told the doc." I said.

"Listen Mulder, I'll be there as soon as I got all those papers signed." He said and hang up the phone. I looked down at my watch... it felt like time had stood still.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth Matters Chapter 6**

3 hours later. Skinner was now sitting beside me on the bench. He wanted me to eat something but I shook my head and with a small smile I pulled sunflower seeds out of my jacket and started eating them.

"You want some?" I asked him.

"No, thanks." He said. He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"10:30 PM. She'll be out of surgery in about-"

"An hour." I broke him off. He turned to look at me.

"Yeah... hopefully." He said quietly. I nodded.

"It was my fault." I said a few minutes later.

"Agent Mulder-" Skinner said and shook his head.

"No... it was _my fault_." I repeated. Skinner laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Mulder, it was an accident. It was not your fault and I'm sure agent Scully will tell you the same..." He said to me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah..." I said quietly. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I leaned back and rubbed my forehead.

"I still can't believe this is happening to _her_. And it wasn't even because of a case this time..." I said.

"It was an accident. Accidents happen all the time." Skinner told me. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah but Scully ends up in a hospital way too often... it's the job. It's just too-" I said but Skinner broke me off.

"Agent Mulder, I'm sure Scully was aware of the risks when she decided to be a FBI Agent. She wanted to help people..." Skinner said.

"I know. She could've been a doctor though..." I muttered.

"Yes, you're right but she isn't. She decided against it." He said, looking at me. I nodded.

"I'm actually glad about that..." I smiled a little, knowing that if she'd had decided to be a doctor we most likely wouldn't have met each other.

**An hour and a half later**

My hands were sweating. Scully wasn't out of surgery yet. I looked down at my watch and shook my head.

"This is just too much." I said and stood up.

"Agent Mulder, I'm-" Skinner began but I held out a hand to stop him.

"Why isn't she out of surgery by now? She should've been out half an hour ago!" I exclaimed.

"Agent Mulder, they're always... delays."

"The doctor said she'd be out in 5 hours." I said, loudly.

"Okay... Agent Mulder, I wasn't there when you talked to the doctor but I'm sure that he said _in about 5 hours_." He said to me. I sighed. He was right. Of course he was right.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what he said. But what's taking them so long? Oh God... I can't believe this is happening." I said, shaking my head.

"Try to calm down, Agent Mulder. I know this is hard for you. I'm sure she'll be out soon." I sighed and nodded. I sat back down and leaned against the backrest.

**20 minutes later**

She was all right. Thank God she was okay. The doctor just told us that the surgery was successful and that she'll make a good recovery. I smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"She's going to be very weak for a few days and she'll not be able to talk much. She can go home in about four weeks, maybe less..." The doctor told us.

"Thank you, Doctor Smith." Skinner said, politely. He nodded.

"Where is she now? I need to see her." I asked trying to sound calm.

"She's in intensive care. Relatives are the only visitors she may have." He told us. I looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry but-" I began when Skinner caught me off.

"Agent Mulder, can I talk to you for a moment." He said, looking at me. "Thank you, Doctor." He said to the doctor who nodded at walked away.

"Agent Mulder, do you remember what happened a few hours ago? You've been kicked out of the damn hospital! You have to stay calm." He said, seriously. I closed my eyes for a moment and nodded.

"You're right, sir."

"I'll get you a special permission. It'll take an hour or two and then you'll be able to see her." He told me.

"Thank you, sir."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** **Please review! I think there are going to be two chapters more....maybe three.  
**


End file.
